Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for providing navigation functionality in a retail location using local positioning technology.
Many people are increasingly using mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, wearable devices (e.g., augmented reality glasses, smart watches, and the like), and other types of personal computing devices and mobile computing devices, for a variety of different purposes. As these devices grow more and more popular, users of such devices increasingly demand greater functionality and convenience from such devices, and various organizations and other business entities in turn may be presented with new opportunities to engage and interact with customers and potential customers via such devices.
Although it may be possible for an organization to provide all sorts of information to its customers and potential customers via their mobile devices, it may still remain difficult to engage and interact with customers and potential customers via such devices at the right time, in the right place, with the right information, and/or in an otherwise contextually-relevant way.